the meeting of the two worlds
by CrazyMofo-CrazyEmo
Summary: naruto and temari are sent to the yugioh world to be safe because the leaf and sand village have fallen but they arent safe oruchimaru and sasuke follow them there
1. fallen

naruto was walking to the sand village but before he reaches the end of the forest he sees temari on the ground covered in her own blood and breathing quickly goes helps her back to his while she explained what had happened to the sand villiage has fallen to oruchimaru and she saw her own brothers die infront of her and remember the very last words gaara had said to her "temari....help naruto...and i am aslo glad the i have a big sister like you....i love u big sis."

naruto takes her to the leaf villiage where the medical people tended to her wounds and Lady Tsunade and a bunch of shinobi prepares for the battle that could end the leaf village. Naruto is in with temari when Tsunade walks into the room "Naruto can you come with me?" Tsunade asked as she walked in the room. naruto and Tsunade left the room and spoke in the corrior "Naruto we need you and temari to help in this battle tomorrow." Tsunade said in a low voice so Temari wouldnt hear what Tsunade wa saying.

After naruto walked in the room and sat down beside her "temari...Tsunade said that she needs our help in the battle tomorrow." Naruto said as calmly as he could because he didnt want her to waste her strenght. "sleep now and i will wake you tomorrow" naruto said as he rubbed her forehead.

when night cam narutp was asleep beside temari as she woke and she noticed her wounds didnt hurt she got up and walked to the window when she noticed oruchimarus army and she ran over to naruto and shoke him awake "aruto we have to get to the bell and warn the people. Oruchimaru is heading for the city and there is nothing we can do if we just sit here and wait for death."

naruto had sounded the bell and a bunch of shinobi went to the hogake's place "mam we have to get out there and fight and slow down those men before they reach the gates. Naruto and temari ran into the room "e can slow them down for about half an hour." naruto said as temari ran out of the room. "Naruto wait" Tsunade yelled as they ran out of the room but they didnt stop. "what shold we do mam?" a man asked as Tsaunade got up and walked towards the door "evauate the villiage."

Naruto and temari ran out the front of the gate when they noticed that sasuke was with them "ready temari?" naruto asked as he started to run with her "ready as i will ever be naruto" they both runnung and naruto did the yelled "shadow clone jutsu!" 100 omore naruto appeared from nowhere. they clashed in battle temari and naruto fought for half an hour before more men had joined them.

the battle waged for hours and the leaf village was losing so Jiraiya took temari and naruto back into the village where he explained what he was going to do as he started hand signs. "i am going to use the rest of my chakra to send yous 2 to a different world." naruto and temari halted in there tracks "wait what i wanna stay here and fight not get sent away i wanna protect my home even if i have to die," Naruto said feriously as Jiraiya turned around "Naruto if you die then Oruchimaru gets the nine tailed fox spirit that is inside of you and then you will be the cause of the villages destruction. we have lost this battle the leaf village has fallen there in no one here to help protect village and now it is time for the last 2 people of this village to go an dbe safe from this place."

Naruto huffed as Jiraya did the hand signs to teleport them to the Yu-Gi-Oh world but before they finished they saw that the enemy had breached the villiage defenses and there was no one to stop them form destroying the village. then POOF in a cloud of smoke Naruto and Temari vanished. the next thing they remember is waking up in yugis grand fathers shop.

"where are we Temari" naruto asked confused as he looked around the room with a blank look on his face "i dont knwo all i remember is Jiraiya sending us to this world." "ohh i remember now we are in the Yu-Gi-Oh world and we are the only suvivors of our villages." naruto said as he got up from the couch. "well your wake" an old man said as he walked back into the shop "who are you?' "i am naruto and this is Temari" "Where are you from" We are form a different world and we were sent here to be safe because there is a war waging in our world" the man stood there in amazement from what naruto just said. "well i suppose the to other men that showed up here here a from your world." "wait which to men describe them" naruto said quickly. "well one of the is older than the other and has long black hair and bandages on his arms" the old men said as he looked at naruto with concern "yeh they are form my world" temari said as naruto sat there like he was frozen. "they are the ones that caused the war in the first place and them must of followed us here." "shit" naruto yelled as he kicked the couch. well they can not do anything to harm yous here because this is a different world." naruto walked out on to the street and looked around then temari and the old man walked out behind him. "Grandpa" Yugi yelled as he walked down the street with tea, tristan and joey.

"who are they" Naruto asked as Yugi and his friends walked down the street towards the shop. "this is my grandson Yugi and his friends Tea, tristan and joey. "hey" they said one after eachother. "i am naruto and this is temari" naruto said as they walked back into the shop and sat on the couches. "well yeh i am yugi and you know and this is tea and Tristan and that is..." yugi got interupted by joey "i am joey wheeler the babe magnet." "haha babe magnet get real" temari said as she looked at joey. "joey get over yourself" tea said as she slapped hom over the back of the head.

"so where ares yous from?" yugi asked as he walked to the counter and pulled a deck of cards from under the counter "we are from a different world," naruto said as he looked at the cards. "what?" Tea yugi tristan and joey said at the sametime "we are from a world of ninjas and we are the only surviors of our villiages so my mentor sent us here to be safe but some how the enemy followed us here" naruto said as he got up and walked to a clear space in the room. "what are you doig?" tea asked as naruto took a stance. "i am going to show what some of the people in my world can do," naruto said as he formed the hand sign for the shadow clone jutsu "shadow clone jutsu!" naruto yelled then a cloud of smoke formed there was a second naruto. "see that is what some of our people can do and i will show you something else" a ball of blue chakra formed in narutos hand and he walked out side and smashed the ball into the wall. "that is call resenga and i am the only one my age to master it." har said as he walked back in the room and sat down beside temari. "what is that?" yugi asked as he pointed to temari's fan. "it is a giant fan" she said a she wipped it open and a big gust of wind knocked every one open "woops sorry bout that."

that night naruto and temari left the shop and walked through the city and then stopped when they sae sasuke. "sasuke dont do this there is still good in you." naruto said when he looked at his former team mate. sasuke laughed and then drew a kuni and ran for naruto "i dont want to have to do this sasuke but you give me no choice...ready temari?" naruto drew a kuni also but it was larger than sasukes and temari used her fan. "now naruto" temari yelled. naruto threw the kuni at sasuke but missed because he moved to the side but the was the plan. temari used he fan to knock sasuke over and she kept on doing it as she moved closer to him. "sasuke. you dont have to do this join us and we can beat oruchimaru for good and we wont have to worry about him and we can go and rebuild our village and rise again"

"let me up before i kill you" sasuke struggled but they had him pinned down. "naruto we cant let him go back to Oruchimaru we have to take him with us." temari said as she stood up "your right" naruto as he knock sasuke unconcious"


	2. sasuke betrays oruchimaru

normal p.o.v

the next day yugi is walking towards Grandpa's game shop with his friends talking about whats going on with Grandpa. "I wonder what Grandpa has to show us?" I mussed over the whole situation at hand with Grandpa calling me during school and it sounded pretty important.

when yugi and his friends walked into the shop they saw naruto and temari sittin with his grandfather. "ohh yugi your home...good" his grandpa said as he got up from the couch."hey grandpa what did you want to show me?" he said. "this is naruto and temari and they are from a different world," his grandpa said. yugis friends and him stood there blankly staring at his granpa. naruto was the first one to break the silence "i will prove it" he said as he got up from the couch "shadow clone jutsu" naruto shouted and a second of him came out of now where. "what where how" tea said as she stared at the two narutos. when the second one disappear temari explained "that was a shadow clone which was made from chakra that flows through there body and there are ways for us to use that chakra for diferent purposes and ways." they stood the in aww as naruto and temari spoke to each other quietly. "that was awesome" joey said "naruto why are you here exactly?" yugi asked. naruto looked at temari and temari said "how villages the hidden leaf and the hidden sand villages were destroyed and we were sent her to be safe from the people that caused this" temari looked down at the ground and started to cry "all our friends and her family are dead" naruto said as he hugged temari. "but we are not safe" naruto got up and walked out the back and grabbed sasuke that was tied up. "this is sasuke he was my friend before he betrayed us to oruchimaru that caused this" naruto dragged him back into the back and then sat down again "holy shit" tristan said as he walked to the counter beside yugi. "well this is my grandson yugi and this is tristan tea and joey."

narutos p.o.v

him and temari took sasuke to a place where no one could find them and he said "sasuke you dont have to do this. join us and we can take down oruchimaru together and then we can go back to our world and we can hunt your brother together" sasuke looked at the ground before saying "i have no choice" sasuke said. him and temari stood there before temari asked "why dont you have a choice?" sasuke was lost for words before saying "i cant tell" temari had turned around and walked out the door "well come with us and we can take down" i said as he looked back at sasuke. "i will come" sasuke said in a tone that i have never heard before. "temari!" i shouted and she ran in the room "he is going to help us." temari helped untie sasuke and then the three of them walked back to yugi grandfathers shop.

the three of the walked in the shop and yugi and his grandpa were sitting on the couches. "he is going to help us" i said as we walked through and then out the back. "okay" yugi said as he stood up. "well its getting late"yugi said as him and she granpa waleked up the stairs. temari sauske and i walked over to the couches adn sat down.

"hey sasuke you know every in and out of where oruchimaru is hiding soif we have the element of suprise we can take him down without attracting any attention or endangering these people." i said. "well there is one problem after we take down oruchimaru" sasuke said. "how are we going to get back to our world?" temari and i looked at him then smiled "we have already figured that out before we got you" temari said. "and what might that be?" sasuke asked. i was the first one to speak "well i am going to use all my chakra and some of the nine tailed foxes to make a portal and temari is going to use her blood to activate it to only go to our world" we all sat there in silence waiting for sasuke to say some thing. "is this actually going to work?" he asked "yes" i said "but we need a couple to heal after we get oruchimaru."

sasuke p.o.v

naruto and temeri were asleep but i was still awake and got up and walked out the back and looked up at the moon. "sakura i will come back to you" i said. "i promise" naruto had walked out and heard me say that "is she still alive?" naruto asked as he walked beside me and then looked up to the sky aswell. "yes she is...oruchimaru has taken her and locked her uo in out world" i said sadly. naruto looked at him in suprise "thats why i said i had no choice but to help him" i continued. naruto looked back up at the stars and said "i am sorry" i looked at him puzzled "why are you saying sorry i should be the one saying sorry" naruto looked at me and said "when i open this portal it can kill me" i looked at him then punched him and said "you idot if this endangers your life dont do it" he got up and said "do you want to stay here and let oruchimaru's goons kill her and then come here and kill these people or do you want to go and save not only sakura but the lives of these people we are in there debt for looking after us sasuke listen to hurt heart not your head and in there some where you know what we have to do this."


	3. the first enounter

temari p.o.v

i was training as hard as i could for hours knocking over trees and shattering boulders. "this is for my brothers and my friends!" i yelled as i knocked over numerous trees at once. then naruto and sasuke came and saw the damage she had done to the land surrounding them and naruto said "well i know someone is determind as me" i looked at him then said "well i wanna get back and bury my brothers so they can rest in peace" naruto and sasuke looked at each other then back at me and i was getting ready to start training again but sasuke stopped me and said "you shoul dsave you strength there me and naruto will be training now" i looked at them then gave up and walked over to a pach of grass and lied down adn fell asleep

"where am i?" i said as i floated in a black void with no one or nothing with me. then when i was looking then suddenly out of nowhere a balnk white thing showed up and then it showed her brothers kankuro and gaara sitting at a table with her sitting opposite them "gaara kankuro" i said as tears welled up in my eyes. i blinked rapidly to get rid of them them and then continued saying " i will avenge ur deaths." the picture disappear then anger grew inside me.

when i woke up i noticed that naruto and sasuke were still going at it. naruto was practicing his resanga and sasuke was practicing his chadori but this time is wasnt blue to the last time she has saw it this time it was red. i got up and walked over to a bunch of giant boulders and then i shouted "Ninja art!-wind scyth justu!" then the boulders shattered into tiny little pieces and naruto and sasuke were shocked as they saw the end result of what she jsut had done."

narutos p.o.v

after i had finished my training i went back to the shop to rest but when i got there sasuke and temari were bending over the old mans bofy and then they looked up at me and sasuke said "ths is the work of oruchimaru" i looked and temari who was now walking up the stairs and found that yugi was tied up in a ball on the floor with a snaked sliding on the floor towards him. "naruto get uo here!" she called out from the top of the stairs and then i ran up the stairs and noticed what she was staring at then the snake instead of going for yugi it went for me and temari then i grabbed a kuni knife and then threw it at the snake.

me and temari help untie yugi and the three of us walked down the stairs and then yugi ran down besude his grandfather. "what happened to him?" he asked in tears i looked at sasuke and he answered "he has been poisoned by oruchimarus snake and the only way to heal him is to get the snake and kill it because it is a chakra poisoning that can kill some one in a day or two." "well we have to go and find this snake now and kill it" yugi said and then he got up and went and got a cloth and wet it with cold water and then placed it on his grandfathers forehead "dont move his body and lock the doors and make sure no one can see into the shop." i said as we walked out the door.

when we reached the outskirts of the city we saw a man standing in the middle of the path up ahead. "there he is" sasuke said as he readied himself for a fight that could well end there lives as they know it. "well, well well" oruchimaru said "what do we have here?" i was the first one to draw my kuni and i said "what you have here is your death" i began to run but sasuke grabbed me as planned and then temari used her wind-skyth jutus to stop the kuni stars that oruchimaru threw and also knock him over. that was the chance they got they surrounded him then oruchimaru ran for it when they were about to attack again. "damn" sasuke said.

normal p.o.v

we were walkin through town when we noticed that no one was on the streets. "where is everyone?" temari asked as they reached the shop. "well what are we going to do now?" naruto asked as he sat on the couch. "well we have to make a new plan and also we need to rest" sasuke said "i will take the first watch." naruto and temari laid down on the couches as sasuke watched the doors and windows.

after 3 hours temari woke up and took her shift and also nothing happened and then narutos turn came around and for the first hour and a half nothing happened but when that past he heard some thing and shoke sasuke and temari awake. "what is naruto?" temari whispered. naruto signalled towards the counter.


	4. they find neji and sakura

normal p.o.v

"come out!" temari ordered. then yugi and his grandfather walked through the door from behind the counter. "sorry about that did we scare you?" yugi said as naruto and sasuke put there kunis away. "no we are just on guard" temari said "we need to keep a sharp look out" she walked over and flicked on the light. naruto and sasuke sat on the couchs while yugi and his grandfather went through cards and spoke to them to explain how they work and how you use them and also what they do. "we can make fire balls, clones as you already know and other stuff that we can show you" sasuke said "naruto show them your resangan" naruto got off the seat and walked to the clearest space in the room and then made a clone and then the clone started swifly moving its hands are in a circle above narutos and then a blue ball that looked like a cycolone appeared in his hand then the clone vanished and the ball disipated. "how what was that?" the old man said. "that was resangan" naruto said "its a ball of chakra that is very powerful.

sasuke p.o.v

naruto and temari crashed out on the couches and yugi and his grandfather went up stairs and i stayed awake watching and waiting. "come on oruchimaru. i am waiting to take one of the legendary sunin down so i know i can take down my brother." i said to my self. i waited in that same spot then i noticed a man coming to the shop and i moved over to naruto and temari and shook them awake. "come one lets go out back." i said quietly.

we walked into the back room and then when we knew the man could not see us we watched and waited for him to come into the shop. we waited a minute before he walked into the shop and yugi and his grandfather walked down the stairs to help the man out. "yes how may i help you?" yugi asked the man. "yes i would like a deck of cards please" the man said and then yugi grandfather came into the back and then i asked him "can you look at his eyes and tell me if they look like snake eyes." he nodded st grabbed the deck and walked out and then placed it on the desk and then looked at the mans face and then concentrated on looking at the eyes and then the man grabbed the deck and placed the money on the counter and walked out. yugi picked up the money and put it in the chashier and then his grandfather walked in the back and then said "his eyes did look a little odd of the sorts." naruto walked out from the back and ran up the stairs and then temari and i followed and we looked out at the window and noticed the man was gone.

temari p.o.v

"shit" i said and i grabbed my fan and opened the window and climbed out onto the roof and did wind scyth jutus to make a giant wind so that naruto, sasuke and i can fly and try to find oruchimaru. "come one" i said as i climbed onto my fan. naruto and sasuke climbed out and followed me over the roof tops. "sasuke can you take us to the hid out you and oruchimaru hid in and see if he is stupid enough to stay there" naruto said. "good idea" i said and then we changed direction when sasuke pointed the way the hid out was. i jumped off my fan and followed them and then we ran out of houses to use so we ran through the town and we cam across a abandoned warehouse and then sasuke stopped and then he pointed to it and said "thats it"

we walked inside and made sure that we made no sound as we moved then we walked through and noticed that some was was here and sasuke did he shadigan and then made a single for us to duck and then a lot of kunis flew over our heads and then we quickly got up and saw neji and sakura tied up in to corner of the room. "neji, sakura" i said as i walked over to them and shook them awake "do you know where oruchimaru is." sasuke said as he readied his kuni.

neji p.o.v

"he left" i said as i got up and walked over to sasuke and then the five of us left. "we have to get back to the store" naruto said. "what you have been talking to these people" sakura said. "yes stupid. we have because they helped and gave us a place to stay." temari said. sakura looked at the ground as they ran and then she tripped over and then naruto laughed his head off and sasuke said "come on cluts" as he dragged her off the ground and ran again.

normal p.o.v

when they reached the store it had been ran shacked and and yugi and his grandfather were missing. "fuck" sasuke said "we fell for it" he kicked the chair over and noticed that a deck of cards and a duel disc was under it. "what is that?" sakura asked as sasuke picked it up and looked at it. "it is a duel disc it is one of those things some of the people use with those cards." sakura still looked confused and naruto explained "it is a game they have made where holigraphic monsters show up and they duel with them for fun and in competitons." sakura walked over and had a look at it as sasuke put it on his arm and she said "i still have no idea what you mean." sasuke walked out side and found a note on the door saying 'meet at the edge of the city at night fall or your friends die' sakura read the note and said "is that who it think it is writing" sasuke kicked the window in and then said "we have to learn how to use this and also make it so that it makes the monster real." sakura said "if i can have a look i can probably make it so the monsters are real and they only listen to us" sasuke nodded and gave her the duel disc and then he walked up the stairs and punched a hole in the wall and then pulled out heeps of weapons. "shit where did all they come from" temari said as she ran up the stairs to see what sasuke had done. "do you think i would be prepared for the day that i can take down someone so powerful." sasuke said with a smile that temari had never seen before


	5. Chapter 5

temari walked down the stairs astonished at what she just saw. she walked over to peter and whispered in his ear "sasuke just smiled.

"what?" when peter whispered back "why are you whispering?"

"because i dont trust sakura" temari said staring at sakura fiddle with the duel dics that was found under the couch.

"hey whats up?" sakura asked as she noticed temari was looking at her

"ahh nothing" she said "just seeing what you are doing"

yugi interrupted and showed naruto a card with a dragon on the front. "this is blue eyes whit dragon" yugi said.

temari walked over inbetween the two boys "what does it do?" she asked

"its a monster card" yugi said "the stars under the name mean what level the monster is and how many cards u need to sacrifice" naruto studied the card for a minute.

"so how many do you need?" temari asked taking the card off naruto and examined it.

"you will need 2 for this one" yugi said and then he pulled another one out with a red dragon on it "this one you need three"

xxxx

"i am done" sakura said as she held up the duel disc for sasuke to take.

"good. now lets move we have to test it some where; where no one will get hurt" sasuke said as he slipped on the duel disc

"i know a place where we can go that is safe enough" yugi said as he walked to the door but we have to be quick.

they letf the shop and walked down the street in silence for about half a minute before sakura opened her mouth and asked irritated "where are we going?"

no one answered her so she gave up in asking and walked in silence til the reached an alleyway "this way come on" yugi said as he walked through the alley.

naruto was the first one to follow yugi then sasuke, neji and sakura stood at the entrence of the alley and said "i am not going in that feral smelling alley"

"sakura come on we have no time to waste here" temari said as she pulled sakura into the alley.

"so i dont give a shit i am not going" sakura said as she dig her feet into the ground and struggled.

naruto walked up and grabbed her are and dragged her through the alley and into a giant field. "wow. this is huge" he said as he let sakura go and then walked into the miiddle.

"so how do we activate this" sasuke said as he looked at the duel disc"

"here" yugi said as he handed the cards to sasuke. "put them in the slot"

sasuke put the cards in the slot and the duel disc activated. "cool" naruto said.

"draw a card" yugi said.

sasuke drew a card and showed yugi and then looked at it and read out the name "mystical elf"

"place it face up on one of the card slots on the duel disc" yugi instructed sasuke.

sasuke placed the card face up on and in front of him the elf that was on the card appeared. "shit that is trippy" sasuke said as he stood back and inspected the monster.

"that is so cool" naruto said.


	6. Chapter 6

After they finished testing there equipment they went to find Oruchimaru. "We should check out what has been abandoned" Temari suggested to Sasuke who was in front of everyone.

"Yugi where are the closest abandoned warehouses?" Sakura asked as she caught up to everyone and then looked at Yugi.

"Well there is a lot up ahead about 100 metres if we run we can get there before the cars speed up because they enter the highway through that street" Yugi said pointing down the road where there were some buildings with broken windows and graffitti over them.

"come on lets go" Sasuke said as he started to run and sped up to as fast as he could. "Come on you guys."

"Fucking hell more running" Sakura said huffing and then thought of something and yelled out to Sasuke "I AM GOING TO STAY WITH YUGI TO PROTECT HIM!"

"Okay!" Sasuke shouted back and ran off with the others.

"I am a pretty fast runner you know" Yugi said "I can probably of ran with you's you know."

Sakura laughed and then looked at Yugi who was mysterfied about her laugh and then she turned away and looked up at the sky "No being is a fast as a shinobi there my man not even the fastest person in this world is as fast as us and also we can run at the same speed for hours on end without stopping."

"I don't believe you" Yugi said looking up at the sky and noticed that it was clouding over.

"Fine i will prove it to you" Sakura said stopping and searching around to see if no one was around and then she ran off about 10 metres ahead and then stopped. "See told you so."

Yugi stood there in shock that a being of her age can run that fast and not be puffed. "H-how did you do that?" Yugi asked as he started to walk again.

"We can do alot more than that" Sakura said catching up to him and then slowing down to his pace. "I can show you some stuff if you want?"

"No I am alright. I don't want you to wear yourself out" Yugi said as he noticed it was going to rain soon. "You go on ahead."

Sakura looked at him and then said "No i going to stay here with you to protect you." Sakura was stubborn to the bone.

"Go Sakura they might need you in there okay so go!" Yugi said demandingly as she walked beside him and then looked at the others outside the warehouse waiting for them to catch up.

"Are you sure?" Sakura said "It could be very dangerous walking in these parts since Oruchimaru could have some thing hiding behind every corner."

"Go!" Yugi ordered stopping and then looked at Sakura with pleading eyes. "If I die then it is my fault for coming."

Sakura looked away unwillingly before saying "Okay I will go."

xxxx

Sakura had run off and left Yugi by himself walking down the deserted streets and then it clicked. Yugi tried shouting out to Sakura as he notice some men coming out of the buildings just infront of her "Sakura move....!" Yugi stopped talking as the cars came out of nowhere and hit Sakura before he could finish his sentece.

Naruto, Sasuke, Temari and Neji ran up and stopped the traffic that was going around Sakura's remains. "Yuk that is gross" Temari said recoiling.

Naruto heard the sirens in the distance as Yugi reached them. "What the fuck are those noises?" Naruto asked.

"They are Police and Parametics" Yugi answered Naruto's question before he walked and and moved her body to the foot path to let the cars through.

"What are the Police and Parametics?" Sasuke asked as he helped Yugi move Sakura.

"Never mind what they are we have to move her body to some where they can not find it." Yugi said "or we all will be taken to a place where they keep you for a while and we can not let that happen because we might be to late."

After they move Sakura's body to some where; where no one could find it Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Temari left Yugi with the body and then headed for the warehouse. "We will go in the back" Sasuke said walking around to the back of the warehouse.

xxxx

Naruto and Sasuke stood on each side of the door and Neji and Temari stood 100 metres away. "Ready?" Sasuke asked Naruto. Naruto nodded to Sasuke and then gave the signal for Neji and Temari to get ready. "on 3. 1...2...3" When Sauske said 3 Naruto turned the door knob and pushed the dorr open and then repositioned himself where he was standiing.

"Come on lets go in" Naruto said eager to go and kick Oruchimaru's arse. Sasuke shook his head and then Naruto signalled for Temari and Neji to come and stand behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

The four of them walked through the dark warehouse as quietly as they could but you could still hear the sound of them step through puddles and small pits of water. "walk quieter" Neji said.

"Shhh!" Sasuke said listening to muffled sounds on the opposite side of a door they walked up to. "Neji this is your time to shine."

Neji formed a hand sign and then said "byakugan" Everyone looked at Neji who was looking around the room. "Nothing." They opened the door.

"Old guy" Naruto said walking in the room.

"Naruto wait" Sasuke said grabbing Naruto and pulling him back.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" Naruto asked when he was let go by Sasuke

"Are you that retarded?" Sasuke said "you check for traps first." Sasuke threw a kunai into the room to make sure there wasn't anything there. "Now you can go"

Naruto took a big step in the room but had to quickly jump back when he heard a click and a heap of kunai flew towards him. "Shit that was close." He said wiping sweat of his head.

"look at the ground when you walk in" Temari said taking a step in the room and then walked along the wall. "Stay in a line." They all nodded and then walking in the room in a single line and then along the wall.

xxxx

It took the four of them half an hour to walk across the room one step at a time avoiding traps and other obstacles to reach the old man. "careful" Naruto said "there could be a trap that we could set off when we free him." They carefully wrapped the rope from around his waist feet and wrists. Naruto untied the gag from his mouth.

"Where is the fag that took ya" Neji said helping him up from the chair. "We really need to know or he could do worse things to others." The man shook his head and then walked out of the room.

"I saw some freaky shit in my time but nothing that creepy" grandpa said and then shuddered. "Snakes came from his arms and his head was like a snake."

xxxx

They all walked out to meet yugi who was standing there waiting for them "Grandpa!" Yugi shouted and ran up and gave him a hug. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing much" His grandpa said and then looked at the four standing behind them "Thank you."

"No" Neji said "it is our fault you got taken by the stupid pedo."


End file.
